


Idiot Alliance

by DevinePhoenix



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinePhoenix/pseuds/DevinePhoenix
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama Win the Grail War by being idiots.Team with the Wind Prompt: Fate/zero/stay night AU





	Idiot Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of time to work on this and Its more descriptive of the characters and plot than anything else but eh. Enjoy!
> 
> I am posting this to AO3 a little late because I only have the time rn.

The Holy Grail War was a serious competition between Magi. Seven Masters pitted against each other in a battle to death where anything goes.

Previous matches had seen eldritch abominations in the middle of town, a highjacked government fighter jet and not to mention the small nuke of malice and death that had obliterated part of the map. The body count was often so high that it included nearly all the masters and servants, their support staff and countless clueless bystanders.

Yet, like bees to nectar, more Magi always rushed to participate for a chance at that one omnipotent wish. They never stopped to wonder if the wish was even possible. There had never been a winner of a Holy Grail war and there had never been a wish granted. There was no proof. Yet they believed that they would be the one.

However, after an incident in the Third War, the Grail was corrupted. The logical selection of high-class Magus Masters was shattered to dust as the Grail began deliriously picking masters from anyone with the slightest hint of talent who was within range. Third-rate Magus, regular humans with a love of blood sacrifice, people who never even knew they had magic circuits. It was a mess.

The only sensible choices that occurred that year were the traditional Magus representing each of the three great families.

Considered the strongest mage of his generation within Fuyuki, Kageyama Tobio was a branch member of the Tousaka that had such precision in his jewelcraft that there was talk of him inheriting a fraction of the Tousaka crest. He was proud and hot tempered but socially awkward. He had few people to talk to about magecraft his age and it led to a difficulty with social interaction. He was too proud to admit it, but life had been very lonely before he ran into Hinata.

Opposing him was a third-rate Magus, Hinata Shoyo. His family had passed on before they could instruct him in magecraft and all his skills we built on guesswork. But his reinforcement, specifically his body reinforcement, made him able to jump higher and run faster than most Magus. He couldn’t curse or bewitch or layer boundary fields, but he was resilient like a determined cockroach and brave enough to face down enemy heroic spirits without flinching. Of course, Kageyama would call that bravery, idiocy, before he did it himself several days later to stop Lancer from putting his spear through Hinata.

They had always been at odds in school, not quite hostile but their social circles were on different levels. They had little reason to interact.

Instead of the Grail War pushing their distant irritation at each other into an easy excuse for mutual bloodshed, they instead formed the most steadfast alliance to ever exist in a Grail War.

Usually alliances did form, but they were temporary and quickly broken, full of backstabbing and treachery. These partnerships usually ended in blood and poison and murder. It was commonly expected that no matter how well you worked together or liked each other, in the end, once the reason for the alliance was over or dead, you would have to turn your blades on each other.

But those two teenagers somehow formed a duo that managed to fight down all opposition and win. And then they kept going, shattering the corrupted grail and tying the Servants to reality as familiars. They were less powerful, but they would gladly give up the power for more time with their sweetheart.

By all accounts the alliance should have failed just like all the others before it. Maybe it was held together because of their staunch trust in each other. Hinata’s stubborn belief in Kageyama and Kageyama’s stubborn belief right back. To put it simply, they were a pair of stubborn idiots who hadn’t even thought of betraying each other.

Maybe their win was because they had two of the three Knight classes as their servants. The strongest classes with extremely high magic resistance that could brush off any attacks by opposing masters.

Knight-King Daichi Sawamura of Karasuno. A Saber known for dragging his failing country out of collapse for his entire reign. He had to constantly fight many other countries along his boarders to prevent his small kingdom from being annexed. Not an ancient Servant with untold power and arrogance but something that could be considered even better, a Servant with solid down-to-earth sensibility. Unlike many of the powerful heroes, he was willing to throw away his own pride for the cause and work together with his master and other humans.

The Silver Crow Archer, Koishi Sugawara. He was a cheeky and free-spirited archer that came from a Japanese legend about trickster Tengu. The Tengu usually tried to trick humans but many of the legends had those tricks turning back on the Tengu instead. As a Japanese myth, he held a territory advantage in Fuyuki. If he had been a Tengu at all in real life was not something he would admit. But Servants were manifested based on the public belief of their legend in some ways. It was not extreme enough to make King Arthur’s gender change, but it may warp some of their Noble Phantasms. His just had the misfortune of turning a regular, if remarkable human archer with a penchant for trickery and magic items into an actual Tengu.  
The Honourable Knight had been summoned to the equally upright Kageyama’s side.

The Trickster Crow had been called to serve as Archer to an equally mischievous boy.

The Servants truly suited their Masters as they had chosen not to use a historic artifact to call specific heroes and had instead used themselves. That way, although the spirit may not be well-known or strong, they would be well-suited to get along with them.

To say the Servants had immediately hit it off was something of an understatement.

It wasn’t quite love at first sight between the Servants, but they grew fond of each other abnormally quickly. After their first explosive meeting, with feathers flying everywhere with deflected arrows and chips of concrete, they nurtured a solid respect. Daichi was impressed by Suga’s swiftness, how he could avoid Daichi within close range. Suga was impressed by Daichi’s swift deflections and his persistence in closing the distance that gave him a run for his money. Eventually that regard grew into something more intimate.

Suga would tease Daichi mercilessly until the Saber started to chase him down in a weird cross of flirting and sparring. By the end of the war any discussion of splitting up the alliance was quickly derailed when Archer kept dragging Saber into the shed to make out.


End file.
